Kisahku
by Kurugi Akira
Summary: Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan melupakanmu meski telah termakan usia, karena kau sangat berharga bagiku. Dan aku juga akan memohon pada sang takdir, agar Ia mempertemukan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya. GAJE, OOC, YAOI, AU. first fict....


Disclaimer  
NARUTO itu punya Masashi-san a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kalau KISAHKU ini murni punya saya !!

Warning : AU, GAJE, YAOI a.k.a boy x boy, OOC (mungkin?). **Don't like?? Don't read !!!**

Genre : Saya gak tau nih cerita genrenya apa. Yang saya tahu ini ada Angst nya….. Ada yang bisa bantu saya??

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

A/N : This my first fict, jadi mohon bantuannya! Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^^

-------------------------------------------------KISAHKU---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============SASUKE POV========================

Dulu dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi. Ya dulu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Apa kalian tahu, mengapa ia meninggalkanku?

Dia meninggalkanku, karena aku yang telah membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan tangan ini, tangan yang selalu membelai rambutnya yang halus itu.

Dan apa kalian tahu betapa cantiknya ah… bukan, sempurnanya dia ? Dia begitu sempurna dengan mata sebiru langit dan rambut pirangnya.  
Senyumnya, tawanya, dan juga suaranya yang merdu, yang selalu memanggilku, memanggil namaku dengan nada yang begitu aku sukai.

"Teme~" kau selalu memanggil ku dengan seenak jidatmu.

Yang semula ku sanggah dengan mengatakan,

" Berhenti memanggilku begitu , dobe!".

" Uggh… kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe' Sasu-Teme" katamu.

Fuh… dan apa kalian tahu? Bagaimana Ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu???  
Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membaginya dengan kalian. Karena dia adalah milikku.

"Arggh… kenapa? Kenapa kenangan itu muncul lagi? Padahal, padahal a-aku ingin segera melupakan hal itu! Hal yang selalu membuat dada ini sakit, jika mengingatnya."

Aku berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang hitam legam, yang katanya mirip pantat bebek. Huh, sekarang aku tahu. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya dan menghapus keberadaanya dalam ingatanku ini. Karena dia adalah pusat dari duniaku, duniaku yang semula dingin. Menjadi hangat karena kedatangannya. Dan aku juga tahu, betapa sulitnya untuk melupakanmu, Dobe

==============================================================

Saat itu, dimana aku membunuhmu dengan tangan ini.

"Ma'af"

hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku, dari semua kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan ketika melihatmu bersimbah darah.

"Ma… Ma'af kan aku, a-aku ti-tidak…"

Tess, sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak keluar dan jatuh dari kedua belah mata onyx-ku.  
Menangis ??? Ya, aku menangis.

Apa salah jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke manangis???

Menangisi sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan juga penting bagi dirinya? Karena bagaimanapun aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehangatan dirinya, senyumnya dan juga matanya.

Dan air mata ini, air mata yang tidak pernah menetes semenjak kematian kedua orang tuaku saat aku masih kecil. Air mata ini terus mengalir, meski aku telah berusaha untuk menyekanya menggunakan tanganku yang masih berlumuran oleh darahnya.

"Uggh… KENAPA??? KENAPA AIR MATA INI TIDAK BERHENTI JUGA??!" teriakku frustasi.

Seketika itu juga, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Yang kuketahui adalah tanganmu dan tangan itu juga sudah berlumuran darah segar. Darah dari luka yang telah kuperbuat.

"Jangan menangis!" katamu

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Sasu-Teme, kau hanya melakukan hal yang harus kau lakukan seperti janji yang telah kita ikat berdua."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirmu diiringi dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus dan lembut. Dan senyuman itulah yang seketika meredakan tangisku.

"Ya, janji yang telah kita buat, dobe" kataku, sambil menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahku.

"Janji yang membuatku harus melakukan hal ini, membunuhmu. Ta-tapi aku…" ucapku sambil terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanya menepati janji yang telah kita ikat, Sasuke."

"Salah, kau salah! Ini semua karena dia, dia yang telah membuatmu menjadi begini dan mengharuskan aku untuk menepati janji itu. Di…dia vampir itu. Vampir itu yang telah membuatmu menjadi seorang servant, dan aku harus membunuhmu karena hal itu, dobe!!!" bantahku.

"Hey… Sasuke. Ini semua adalah takdir. Ini adalah kehendak sang takdir. Dan kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Vampir itu."

"Ka-kalau begi-"

"Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan sang takdir, Sasuke." kau memotong ucapanku.

"Ta-tapi…" aku mencoba membantah lagi.

" Ne~ Sasuke" kau memanggil namaku, dengan bibir yang semula berwarna merah muda, tapi kini telah berubah menjadi pucat. Kau mencoba mengeluarkan rasa galau yang akan menyeruak keluar sebentar lagi dari hatiku dengan memanggil namaku.

"Apakah kau mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" katamu sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"A…apa itu dobe?" kataku dengan bibir yang gemetaran, yang semula tercekat ketika mendengar kata 'Permintaan terakhir' yang keluar dari bibir pucatmu itu.

Kau tersenyum mendengar jawabanku dan berkata

"Ne~ Tolong, tolong panggil namaku untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke. Kumohon~…" pintamu dengan muka yang memelas.

Apa kau tahu, dobe? Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu dan juga sambil memohon kepadaku, Sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadaku terasa sakit, hatiku. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenuhinya, dobe" ujarku.

Aku menarik nafas sebentar dan memanggil namamu

"Naruto" kataku, dan diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang sangat jarang kuperlihatkan kepada orang lain, kecuali padamu dan untukmu, dob- Akira.

Mendengar itu sebuah senyuman tepatnya cengiran khasmu yang menurutku sangat manis itu terkembang dari bibirmu.

"Ne~ arigatou Sasuke. Aishiteru" katamu, sebelum matamu yang sebiru langit itu tertutup didepanku.

Dan seketika itu juga tangisku yang semula reda karena dihentikan olehmu, menjadi pecah kembali. Diiringi dengan turunnya tetes-tetes air dari langit dan juga petir yang menyambar.

"Hey, dobe. Ah bukan, Naruto. Lihatlah bukan hanya aku saja yang bersedih & menangis atas kepergianmu, bahkan langitpun ikut bersedih dan menangis juga" kataku.

==============================================================

Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan melupakanmu meski telah termakan usia, karena kau sangat berharga bagiku. Dan aku juga akan memohon pada sang takdir, agar Ia mempertemukan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya.

Itulah ceritaku tentang seseorang yang sangat berharga dan juga sangat kusayangi. Kejadian itu telah berlalu 2 tahun lamanya dan aku sama sekali tidak akan melupakanmu, Naruto. Karena kau adalah pusat dari duniaku untuk selamanya, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Dan apakah kau tahu??? Aku sekarang sedang menuju ketempatmu, Naruto."

"Benarkan sang takdir???"

ehm....  
Ini keterangan buat crita di atas....  
Servant : manusia biasa yang darahnya di hisap oleh vampir, tapi gak sampe hbis...  
mka nya dia jadi pelayan ato servant vampir yang ng'hsap darahnya.....  
Trus mngenai jnji yg di ungkit2 di atas, isi janjinya klau salah satu dri mreka ada yng jdi servant, maka yg gak jdi servant harus membunuh yg jadi servant itu…..

Ma'af jika ada salah dalam pengetikan. Jujur saya baru pertama kali nulis sebuah cerita. Ini pun karena ada tugas dari sekolah yaitu bikin dongeng, tapi saya malah bikin fanfict -_-a

ah, maaf kl critanya aneh dan rada gak nyambung -_-

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya dari teman2 dan para senpai semua XDDD

=======================================Kurugi Akira from Kurugi Family


End file.
